1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair curler in the form of a cylinder whose circumference can be expanded and reduced, having a holding strap stretching from one end to the other which is detachable at least at one end. This invention also relates to a method for using the hair curler comprising winding hair around the hair curler while it is in an expanded state, permitting the hair to set, and removing the curler by first reducing its circumference, and then sliding the curler axially from the hair without disturbing the curl.
2. Statement of Related Art
Conventional hair curlers, known as water wave curlers, comprise a metal cylinder of constant diameter with a brush inserted therein or an irregularly surfaced or flocked plastic cylinder. The hair is fixed by holding pins known as "postiches". The curlers are twisted into the wet hair from the hair ends toward the scalp and, after the hair has set by drying, are untwisted in the opposite direction. The removal of the curlers is time consuming and sometimes painful due to tangled hair, and, unless properly done, may even lead to partial destruction of the curls.